Dragon Age: Ascension- Dawn of the Blacken Incursion
by D-nix75
Summary: When all of the world's evil all unite under one banner, so must the world of Thedas, if all is to survive this war. The Warden returns and must reunite with old friends and new to lead the charge against the Blacken Incursion. This story is cannon to both games and books of the DA series and leaves off from the events of the Trespasser DLC. Rated T-M. Ch2 now in development.
**(A/N: Hello & welcome to my first DA story; just a couple things I want to note before getting to the actual story. First, I need to point out that this story heavily focuses on my created Warden and the personal choices that I made while playing through the games; now I understand that my choices may not be the same as others have made so please bare that in mind. This story will stay, however, canonical to the DA world both from the games and the novels as this continues on after the events of Inquisition and the Trespasser DLC which in case caution spoilers will be within. So with all that out of the way please enjoy the first chapter of DA: Ascension – Dawn of the Blacken Incursion.) **

* * *

The Dragon Age has seen better days within its four decades everything from the fifth blight, its many wars all the way to The Breach, so much chaos. The year is 9:45 Dragon, as the peace keeping Inquisition prepares to act in order to make its move against the Dread Wolf. Some of the Inquisitor's companions have return to aid in the daring mission; among them include Cassandra, Iron Bull, Cole and Thom Rainier. For the moment this is all who responded to the Inquisitor's call. Shok'ton, (a qunari mage inquisitor) made his rounds around Skyhold to catch up a bit with his companions, first meeting up with Thom near the stables.

"Thank you for coming on short notice Thom, the time is dire more than ever," Shok'ton stated with concern.

"Certainly, I cannot hold back while Solas plans on bringing doom upon this world after we already stopped Corypheus from doing so," Thom replied.

"Indeed," Shok'ton agreed. "How are things among the Grey Wardens? Can we expect their aid in this?" Shok'ton asked.

"About that, the order isn't in its proper state at the moment more of why I'm able to make it here as I did," Thom responded hesitantly.

"Why? What happened with the order?" Shok'ton asked deeply.

"Ha, what isn't wrong with the order these days?" Thom started. "Only infighting and civil unrest plagues the order now. To say the least being here loosens the chance of getting into their crossfire," Thom explained.

"But why are they fighting amongst each other in the first place?" Shok'ton asked concernedly.

"Corypheus," Thom stated bluntly. "After what he inflicted upon the wardens, they all feared and demanded changes to the order, but only chaos took hold instead," Thom added shamefully as the tone of his voice reviewed.

"I can't imagine all the wardens are at war with each other," Shok'ton questioned.

"They're not," Thom confirmed. "A few cells, however, small refuse to take any part in the infighting and those are the few that still have my respect within the order," he added.

"Would any of these small groups help us out?" Shok'ton asked curiously.

"Possibly, but I won't be the one doing the asking. If any were to support the cause I would try the wardens located at Vigil's Keep," Thom recommended.

"I will look into that. I will let you know when we are ready to proceed," Shok'ton stated.

"I'll be here at your command, Inquisitor," Thom replied back.

Shok'ton took his leave from the stables on way over to the tavern where he would then meet up with the Iron Bull. Upon entering it was far from hard to spot a qunari sitting at the bar enjoying all the brews Skyhold had to offer. The Inquisitor asserted himself at the bar next to Bull and orders a drink himself.

"Hey boss," Bull greeted.

"No Chargers with I see," Shok'ton noticed.

"Yea they are wrapping up some lose ends, but worry not they'll be here and ready to strike when we are," Bull promised.

"Glad to hear. I'll leave you too it," said the Inquisitor as he departed from the bar.

"Hey! How about another round over here, I could have at this all day ha ha?!" Shok'ton over heard Bull yells before exiting the tavern.

As the Inquisitor headed towards the main stairs leading to the main hall he was momentarily stopped.

"Inquisitor!" a familiar voice spoke from behind him revealing to be Lace Harding.

"A message for you," she added handing him a note to meet with Cassandra. The Inquisitor nodded as he took the note from her sending Harding back on her way.

Shok'ton headed to an enclosed area of the fortress to meet with Cassandra. There it had looked she was more than prepared to strike already dawned in her seeker armor. Her face, however, showed a different expression one of worry not of her usual expression that Shok'ton was used to seeing.

"You called for me, Cassandra," the Inquisitor addressed her.

"Yes I did. This plan of ours do you truly pan it will succeed?" she wondered.

"We have of course chances of failure, but a surprise attack upon Solas maybe our best chance to stop him," Shok'ton responded. "You have doubts?" he followed up.

"You know I do, but it is as you say our only best plan that we have. If Solas is truly the dread wolf of legend then concern I cannot help, but have," Cassandra explained.

"I understand, Cassandra. My only concern is one in the same as yours," Shok'ton replied.

"Gods, mages and mages inspiring to be gods where will it end, I truly won't know?" Cassandra thought.

"I'm a mage, Cassandra and I'm fine being just that," the Inquisitor responded.

"More than just being the inquisitor too then?" Cassandra joked mildly.

"Ha the seeker cracks a joke I see, I knew there was more under that armor then you let on," the Inquisitor joked back.

"We can talk another time for what's under my armor we have our task at the moment," Cassandra embarked.

"I'll leave that as a promise for later then," the inquisitor flirted.

"We shall see," she lightly flirted back with a faint smile. "For now Divine Victoria, wishes we succeed and see this through" she demanded hardening her tone.

"Speaking of our Divine, how does Cullen approve of his new position she assigned him?" Shok'ton asked.

"Yes I was surprised to hear that Leliana had reformed the Templar Order and placing Cullen as the Knight-commander within Fereldan," Cassandra noted base on. "I haven't seen or heard from him since he rejoined the order," she added.

"How are the reformed Seekers of Truth now that you took full command of the order?" Shok'ton asked curiously.

"The order will be as it should be a respectful order to seek out nothing, but the truth and stand for justice" Cassandra stated heavily.

"Will you lead them in our assault against Solas?" Shok'ton asked half curiously.

"No I'm not ready to reveal them to world yet there is still needed time before they will be," Cassandra replied.

"Our forces out little compared to Solas', but all the help we can get would be also well helpful," Shok'ton replied disappointedly.

"And you have to remember you down sized the Inquisition so he wouldn't catch onto our plans," she countered.

"And that is why a surprise attack is our only on hand plan," he slightly countered back.

"Then may the Maker watch over us all," Cassandra replied before departing ways.

Shortly after Cassandra left, Cole silently enter into the room with a cautious look on his face.

"How long have you been there, Cole?" Shok'ton asked him lightly.

"A cold breath enters as a heated vixen leaves I heard things as it started and after it ended," Cole replied in his usual cryptic speech.

"I'll take that as the full time," Shok'ton responded. "Yes," Cole spoke.

"How was your time in the fade since you decided to return to it?" Shok'ton asked quickly to change the subject.

"Like being in a dream within a dream, but fully awake and aware of your surroundings. It is cold and also warm like good and evil in one setting," Cole replied still being yet cryptic.

"I'm just going to assume you enjoyed your time there," Shok'ton responded. "Anyway thank-"he proceeded, but Cole interrupted. "Wait coldness I feel, I hear their blacken hearts. They know nothing, but to kill and destroy all. They come like a fire that only spreads. They are here," Cole said as he looked to Shok'ton with cold in his eyes.

"Who's here, Cole?" Shok'ton asked quickly.

"All of them. They wish to kill us all," Cole added cryptically.

Before the Inquisitor could get a word out to question Cole once more a huge bang shook the entire fortress of Skyhold to its very foundation.

"The gate is breached!" An Inquisition soldier cried out.

Shok'ton and Cole rushed outside to see the gates have indeed been breached by a fairly large ogre at the entrance. A horde of darkspawn then started pouring into the fortress grounds along with Red Templars and mages at the rear. Lace, Thom, Bull and Cassandra all joined near Cole and the Inquisitor as they watch in shocked as to what they were all witnessing. Suddenly mini rifts manifested in around Skyhold luring out both demons and undead. If that wasn't bad enough a high dragon too came on seen flying low nearing its attack against Skyhold's outer defenses. It was as if the entire world's most known evils have joined into one single army and their prime target all set on Skyhold.

"I can't believe my eyes Marker have mercy," Cassandra cried.

"Kill and destroy is all they know it's all they'll do until nothing is left," Cole stated nervously.

"Well I for one am not waiting around to get slaughtered by these beasts," Thom responded while drawing his sword with Bull doing the same.

"No!" Shok'ton demanded. "I want all of you to help everyone escape then get yourselves out," he added.

"And what of you?" asked Cassandra desperately.

"I'll distract them if I have too please all of you do as I ask save all that you can. For all we know this could have Solas written all over this," Shok'ton pleaded.

Not giving the Inquisitor a second guess each and every one of them separated to help many people escape enemy hands battling their way through as needed. Shok'ton drew his staff and started blasting his magic at all and any enemy forces making his way towards the lower ground level. At this point Skyhold was losing its hold against the opposing force as walls took heavy damage and fire spread throughout the fortress. Cassandra and the others all managed to get everyone and themselves out of Skyhold only to see the occurring destruction take place in the distance. Shok'ton fought his way through to the inner courtyard only to find himself surrounded and outnumbered. The Inquisitor soar his staff high preparing to release a massive attack upon his enemies; only to be stopped frozen in his tracks. The mages that joined in the enemy ranks revealed themselves to be blood mages; each keeping the Inquisitor subdued. Another mage, elder in appearance approached the Inquisitor quickly disarming him of his staff. Shok'ton took one study look to the mage's face to learn of what should not be.

"You, you are dead," Shok'ton spoke with shock in his voice.

The mage laughed at the Inquisitor's reaction. "And I suppose the Warden would have you all believe that," said the mage.

"The Warden? What's he got to do with this?" the Inquisitor asked desperately.

"That matters not. What does, however, is you, Inquisitor," stated the mage.

"And what is it of me that you want? Did Solas send you?" the Inquisitor asked still digging for answers.

"I'm afraid I don't know who that is either the case maybe it don't matter to you anymore we have completed our purpose," the mage stated more.

"And what purpose is that?" the Inquisitor challenged.

"To end your little Inquisition for good of course," the mage repiled.

"You may end what we've built, but there will always be those that will rise up against you," the Inquisitor reassured.

"That maybe, but today you along with the Inquisition are a means to an end," the mage declared.

The mage rose up his staff one of which Shok'ton had never seen before; the energy emitted from the top of the staff surfaced with such power. He aimed it at the Inquisitor releasing the energy engulfing Shok'ton.

"Now you die, Inquisitor!" yelled the mage releasing the staff's full power.

The Inquisitor yelled as the energy surrounding him started taking effect. Everyone outside of Skyhold watched as they all saw a bright bluish color within the walls of the fortress. Cole dropped to his knees screaming as he could feel Shok'ton's pain.

"What's happening Cole," Cassandra demanded.

"They're killing him," Cole managed to get out.

Thom, Bull and Cassandra all drew their weapons preparing to rush in to save their inquisitor, their friend. As soon as they started to rush in they heard a bang and watched as the light shot up to the sky. Cole got back up on his feet silent as could be.

"He's gone the Inquisitor is dead I can't feel his pain no more," Cole stated.

Back in Skyhold the mage lowered his staff starring at a small crater where the Inquisitor was no more. The mage then placed a huge barrier around Skyhold claiming the fortress as theirs.

"With no Inquisitor what do we do now," Lace wondered.

"We're doomed by the looks of it now," Thom replied.

"No we are not as hard it may seem this isn't over, yes the Inquisitor is dead and Hawke lost within the fade. Only one can still save this world from this threat. We need the Warden more than ever now," Cassandra stated.

"But we don't know where little alone how to find him," Thom stated back.

"I know someone who can help," Cole answered. "She is a friend of mine and she can find the Warden for us," Cole added.

Cassandra nodded Cole for the go ahead. The five headed off with the company of Skyhold's residents to endure ahead as to what's all to come.

 **Dragon Age: Ascension-**

 **Dawn of the Blacken Incursion.**

* * *

 **(A/N: I honestly hope this was a decent first chapter to my first DA story and all of you that have read it did enjoy it as well taking the time to do so. Here's a little bit of what to expect within the story: new characters, creatures, races, classes, specializations and so much more. I have a lot to bring to this story and if you like what you read so far then by all means please stick around for you will not be disappointed.)**


End file.
